


Ein Letztes Mal

by Kiamara



Series: In Blut und Magie [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Magic, Blood Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, M/M, PWP, Reunion, Reunion Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiamara/pseuds/Kiamara
Summary: Albus hatte nach langem Zögern beschlossen, den Blutpakt zu zerstören.Er wusste, dass Gellert es spüren würde.Er wusste, dass er Gellert an diesem Tag wieder sehen würde.





	Ein Letztes Mal

Das leise Ploppen hinter ihm wurde durch das Rauschen des Windes beinahe übertönt. Albus straffte ein letztes Mal die Schultern, holte tief Luft und drehte sich um. Gellert sah genauso aus wie auf den Fotos und im Spiegel Nerhegeb, und doch ganz anders, jetzt, da er wirklich in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand.   
Er kam mit wehendem, schwarzem Mantel auf ihn zu und blieb neben ihm auf der Klippe stehen, kreuzte seinen Blick nur kurz und starrte dann unverwandt nach draußen auf das tosende Meer unter ihnen. Albus konnte nicht anders, als beeindruckt von seinem Anblick zu sein, wie er da unerschütterlich wie eine Statue am Rand der Welt stand und dem Wind und der Gischt trotzte. Er wusste, dass er starrte, doch er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten. Vielleicht wollte er es nicht einmal. Die Würfel waren gefallen. Er hatte sich entschieden. Es war egal, was hier und jetzt geschah. 

Gellerts Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, und er drehte den Kopf. Albus‘ Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu diesen blassen Lippen, bevor er wieder zu seinen Augen emporflackerte. Gellerts Lächeln wurde schief.   
„Zeig es mir.“ Albus nickte und winkte ihm wortlos, ihm zu folgen. Es gab keinen Grund, es ihm nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, und im Augenblick gab es keine Möglichkeit für Gellert, ihn daran zu hindern. 

Er betrat eine kleine, nach außen hin baufällige Hütte nur wenige Schritte hinter der Klippe. Das Innere sah deutlich ordentlicher aus, war offensichtlich magisch in Schuss gehalten worden. Im Grunde war die Hütte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Eine Küche, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad. Dennoch steckte gefühlt in jedem Ziegelstein, in jedem Möbelstück eine Erinnerung, eine Erinnerung, die Albus gerne los geworden wäre. Doch selbst ein Denkarium konnte sie nicht dauerhaft eindämmen, und löschen wollte und würde er sie nicht. Dazu waren sie viel zu sehr Teil von ihm, erinnerten ihn daran, was er war, wozu er imstande war, was er sein und nicht sein wollte. Und so sehr sie auch schmerzten, es waren gute Erinnerungen. 

In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers erhob sich eine Kuppel aus starken Schutz- und Schildzaubern, und darunter schwebte das Amulett mit Albus‘ und Gellerts vermengtem Blut inmitten lodernder Flammen. Gellert zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Du setzt schwarze Magie ein? Ausgerechnet du?“ Albus begegnete seinem Blick mit einem zynischen Lächeln.   
„Für das Größere Wohl.“ Das brachte Gellert tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln, und Albus spürte, wie er es erwiderte. 

Gellerts Blick wurde… nun, Albus hätte gerne sehnsüchtig gesagt, doch er kannte Gellert zu gut dafür. Gefühle waren nur dann wirklich erlaubt und wurden gezeigt, wenn sie gerade nützlich waren. Und er hatte keine Lust, sich manipulieren zu lassen.   
„Wir wären zusammen unaufhaltsam gewesen. Wir wären es immer noch. Es ist nicht zu spät.“ Albus‘ Lächeln wurde breiter und bitterer.   
„Das sagst du jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und meine Antwort hat sich nicht geändert.“ Gellert nickte langsam.   
„Nun denn. Dann soll es so sein.“ 

Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte das Blutamulett.   
„Wie lange brennt das Feuer schon?“   
Albus trat unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schritt näher, sodass sie Schulter an Schulter standen.   
„Etwa eine halbe Stunde. Ich rechne damit, dass die Magie noch mindestens zwei Stunden lang anhält.“ Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide und sahen in die knisternden, abgeschirmten Flammen, dann meinte Gellert leise:   
„Zwei Stunden. Zwei Stunden, bis wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen.“ Albus seufzte.   
„Darauf wird es hinauslaufen, ja. Ich lasse nicht länger zu, dass sich andere an meiner Stelle in die erste Reihe stellen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich gegen dich deutlich bessere Chancen habe.“ 

Gellerts Hand zuckte und Albus dachte einen verrückten Moment lang, dass er nach seiner greifen wollte, doch die Bewegung stockte.   
„Hat das etwas mit Aurelius zu tun?“ Albus schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet, überprüfte vorsichtig die Schildzauber. Gellert hatte noch keinen Versuch gemacht, sie zu lösen. Nicht, dass er mit dem noch intakten Blutpakt eine Chance gehabt hätte, einen Zauber zu lösen, der mit der Intention gesprochen worden war, ihn von etwas fern zu halten, aber man konnte bei ihm nie wissen.   
„Auch, aber nicht nur. Aurelius ist nur eine von vielen Personen, die unseretwegen auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen.“ 

Wieder schwiegen sie, die Luft zwischen ihnen dick von nicht gesagtem, nicht getanem. Schließlich tastete Gellerts Hand tatsächlich nach Albus‘, und er drehte ihn zu sich herum, sodass sie einander in die Augen blickten.   
„Sollen unsere letzten Stunden, in denen wir uns nicht bekämpfen, wirklich so ablaufen? Können wir das nicht besser?“ 

Albus‘ Herz schlug viel zu schnell gegen seine Rippen, und einen Moment lang hasste er sich dafür, dass er nach all der Zeit immer noch so sehr auf Gellert reagierte. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und sammelte sich. Er wusste, worauf das hier hinauslief. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Vielleicht hatte er genau deswegen diese Hütte ausgewählt. Vielleicht hatte er nicht anders gekonnt, als seiner Schwäche ein letztes Mal nachzugeben, ein einziges letztes Mal noch selbstsüchtig zu sein, einfach das zu tun, wonach es ihm verlangte, ohne an andere zu denken. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf.   
„Doch, das können wir.“ 

Jetzt sah Gellert das erste Mal wirklich überrascht aus.   
„Keine Ausflüchte, dass das niemals gutgehen kann? Keine Beteuerungen, dass du mit mir fertig bist?“ Albus lächelte schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Was soll jetzt noch schief gehen? Unser Blut brennt. Draußen tobt der Krieg, den du immer wolltest. Wir wissen beide, wo wir stehen und dass das hier eine letzte, einmalige Sache ist.“ 

Gellerts Lachen war herzlich und echt. Albus bekam eine Gänsehaut. Zu lange hatte er es nicht mehr gehört, und es trieb ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen, zu wissen, dass er es heute zum letzten Mal seinetwegen hören würde. Der blasse Mann zwinkerte.   
„Nun denn. Diese Gelegenheit lasse ich mir nicht entgehen.“ 

Er überbrückte mit einem Schritt die Distanz zwischen ihnen und blieb so dicht vor Albus stehen, dass sich ihre Körper berührten und ihre Nasen aneinanderstießen. Albus erschauderte und atmete Gellerts Geruch tief ein. Es war berauschend und beklemmend zugleich, doch er zögerte nicht mehr. Er hatte sich schon vor Stunden entschieden gehabt, wohl wissend, dass Gellert die gleiche Entscheidung treffen würde. Er griff mit einer Hand in Gellerts Nacken, legte den Kopf schief und küsste den anderen Mann vorsichtig. 

Die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen war beinahe schmerzhaft, so intensiv fühlte sie sich an, so weit katapultierte sie Albus zurück in eine Zeit, in der jung und verliebt und ehrgeizig sein genug war, in der sie beide das Gefühl gehabt hatten, gemeinsam alles erreichen zu können, gemeinsam Großes erreichen zu wollen. Gellert stöhnte, seine Arme schlangen sich um Albus und seine Lippen öffneten sich ohne weitere Verzögerung. Albus folgte ihm sofort. Nichts davon war neu, es war alles genau wie damals, er wusste genau, wie Gellert worauf reagieren würde, es war so vertraut, dass es nun wirklich wehtat. 

Ohne das Feuer und das Amulett eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, vertieften die beiden den Kuss, klammerten sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende, tappten durch den Raum in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Vor dem Bett lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. Gellert musterte Albus‘ engen Anzug und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab – dem Elderstab. Er zog Albus‘ Blick wie magnetisch auf sich, und mit einem Mal war die Beklemmung zurück.   
„Nicht… nicht damit.“ Gellert zog herausfordernd eine Braue nach oben und hielt den Stab zwischen ihnen in die Höhe.   
„Zu viele Erinnerungen?“ Er griff blitzschnell in Albus‘ Westentasche und zog dessen eigenen Stab hervor.   
„Ich darf doch, oder?“ Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Gellert war schon immer jemand gewesen, dem man nicht den kleinen Finger reichen durfte, wollte man nicht die ganze Hand verlieren. 

„Kann ich dich davon abhalten?“, fragte er leicht ironisch, nahm ihm den Elderstab aus der Hand und ließ ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auf eines der Nachtschränkchen schweben. Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte.   
„Du könntest. In zwei Stunden.“ Albus musste trotz allem lachen und ließ seine Stirn auf Gellerts Schulter fallen.   
„Das habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt, hm?“ Er blickte wieder auf. „Was ist so schlimm daran, sich auf nicht-magische Art auszuziehen?“ Gellert zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Langweilig.“   
„Ich hätte bei dem aktuellen Chaos da draußen nichts gegen langweilig einzuwenden.“ Gellert rollte mit den Augen, ließ mit einem Fingerschnipsen allerdings Albus‘ Zauberstab zu seinem eigenen schweben.   
„Na schön. Weil du es bist.“ Er breitete in einer übertrieben theatralischen Geste die Arme aus und warf Albus einen auffordernden Blick zu, der ihn tatsächlich erneut zum Lachen brachte. Albus ignorierte den schmerzhaften Stich, der mit diesem Lachen einherging, dieses Wissen, dass es zwar war wie immer, dass Gellert sich in diesem Punkt keinen Deut geändert hatte, aber dass es nie wieder so sein würde. 

Während er ihm den Mantel von den Schultern streifte und dann Weste und Krawatte löste, spürte er Gellerts Blick schwer auf sich liegen.   
„Du siehst… anders aus mit Bart“, meinte er leise. „Älter. Willst du ihn noch weiter wachsen lassen?“ Albus nickte und streifte ihm die Weste ab, sodass er nur noch im Hemd vor ihm stand.   
„Hast du ein Problem damit?“ Gellert schmunzelte schief.   
„Bei Merlin, nein. Und selbst wenn – das wäre dir doch egal, oder?“ Albus biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war unwillkürlich wieder in alte Muster gerutscht, hatte genauso reagiert, als ob sie morgen genauso weiter machen würden wie heute. Er stockte in seinen Bewegungen, und Gellert übernahm kommentarlos und bewahrte ihn davor, antworten zu müssen. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er Albus‘ Kleidung mit der Hand öffnete und abstreifte, bisher hatte er immer seinen Zauberstab verwendet. Er neigte überhaupt dazu, alles mit einem Zauber zu machen, was sich mit einem Zauber erledigen ließ. Manchmal hatte Albus sich gewundert, wie Gellert es bei so wenig tatsächlicher körperlicher Betätigung schaffte, schlank zu bleiben – doch immer nur so lange, bis sie beide bei der Entwicklung eines neuen Zaubers tagelang das Essen vergaßen.   
Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn einen Moment lang schwermütig werden, dann löste Gellert den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Er schauderte unwillkürlich, als der zunehmend gieriger werdende Blick seines alten Freundes über seinen nackten Oberkörper wanderte, und beeilte sich, Gellerts Hemd ebenfalls auszuziehen. 

Er ließ Albus seinerseits kaum Zeit, ihn zu betrachten, bevor er ihn rückwärts zu dem breiten Bett drängte, das sie vor vielen Jahren für einige Wochen geteilt hatten. Albus‘ Beine stießen gegen den Bettrahmen, er schwankte, hielt sich an Gellerts Schultern fest, und die beiden fielen in die weichen Kissen. Gellert war immer noch so drahtig und leicht. Seine Schultern waren etwas breiter geworden, doch sein Gewicht auf Albus war nach wie vor nicht erdrückend, eher angenehm. Ihre Blicke fanden sich, und Gellert senkte seinen Kopf und versiegelte ihre Lippen. 

Albus erwiderte den Kuss und ließ seine Hände erst vorsichtig, dann immer neugieriger über Gellerts bloßen Rücken wandern. Er hatte auch damals schon Narben gehabt, doch jetzt waren es deutlich mehr. Er erforschte jede einzelne, unbekannte neue Linie mit seinen Fingerspitzen und liebkoste die bekannten mit den massierenden Bewegungen, von denen er wusste, dass Gellert sehr empfindlich darauf reagierte.   
Gellert stöhnte in den Kuss, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, und rieb seine Hüfte an Albus. Er spürte deutlich seine pochende Härte gegen sein Bein drücken, stöhnte nun seinerseits, rutschte Gellerts Körper minimal zurecht und stieß mit der Hüfte nach oben, erwiderte den Druck. Es war viel zu gut, und der Gedanke, dass das hier das letzte Mal sein würde, versetzte ihm einen empfindlichen Knacks. 

Gellert riss sich aus dem Kuss los und keuchte.   
„Ich muss kein Legilimentiker sein, um zu sehen, was du denkst. Schmeiß den Gedanken doch für die nächste Stunde raus.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, Albus‘ Zauberstab flog hinein, er schwenkte ihn wortlos, und ein Denkarium erschien wie aus dem Nichts und schwebte neben dem Bett in der Luft. Albus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand.   
„Angeber.“ Gellert grinste.   
„Man tut, was man kann.“ Albus erwiderte das Grinsen unwillkürlich und zog sich tatsächlich einige der schmerzhafteren, oberflächlichen Gedanken in silbrig-glimmenden Fäden aus der Schläfe und ließ sie hinein gleiten. 

Gellert verfolgte sein Tun mit hungrigem Blick, und kaum hatte Albus den Zauberstab weggelegt, rollte er seine Hüften erneut. Albus stöhnte, und diesmal übertönte die aufwallende Lust die Schmerzen und die Trauer um eine Beziehung, die niemals hatte funktionieren können. Sie küssten sich, erkundeten bloße Haut, streiften die restliche Kleidung ab, wälzten sich übereinander und trieben ihre Lust in die Höhe. Gellerts Hände wanderten tiefer und krallten sich in Albus‘ Hintern. Er keuchte. Gellert blickte schon wieder viel zu selbstzufrieden.   
„Darf ich wenigstens jetzt zaubern oder ziehst du es vor, morgen nicht sitzen zu können?“ Albus rollte mit den Augen und rief diesmal den Zauberstab selbst zu sich – wieder seinen eigenen, nicht den Elderstab.   
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, gab er spöttisch zurück und drückte ihm den Stab in die Hand. 

Unter Gellerts leise gemurmelten Zaubern spürte Albus, wie er geweitet und feucht wurde. Es war so lange her, dass er schauderte. Nicht unangenehm, aber ungewohnt. Gellert beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.   
„Sag mir jetzt nicht, du warst so rührselig und hattest seit mir niemanden mehr.“ Albus schnitt eine Grimasse.   
„Du hast die Messlatte nun mal sehr hoch gelegt.“ Gellert verkniff sich ein Lachen, und Albus schlug ihm gegen die Schulter.   
„Wie alt bist du?!“ Einen Moment später brach er jedoch selbst in Kichern aus, und Gellert machte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr die Mühe, es zu unterdrücken. Für einen wunderbaren Moment waren sie beide wieder Teenager, dann wurde Gellert wieder nüchtern.   
„Ernsthaft?“ Albus seufzte schwer und musterte ihn mit leisem Bedauern, das auch die fehlenden Erinnerungen an die Trauer und die Schmerzen nicht dämpfen konnten.   
„Ernsthaft.“ 

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend und viel zu offen an – nicht dass Albus Gellert im Moment viel mehr getraut hätte als bisher, was potenzielle Liebesschwüre anging – dann setzte Gellert ein verruchtes Lächeln auf, das Albus direkt in die Lenden schoss und ihn schaudern ließ.   
„Nun, dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass du dich noch lange an heute erinnerst.“ Ein Schnipsen mit dem Zauberstab, und die Luft um Albus‘ Härte verdichtete sich zu einem schmalen, aber unerbittlich engen Ring, der sich um die Basis legte. Albus wimmerte.   
„Sadist“, keuchte er. Gellert hob nonchalant die Augenbrauen.   
„Das wusstest du. Du kennst mich. Und vergiss nicht – noch ist der Blutpakt intakt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dir keinen bleibenden Schaden zufügen.“ Albus schmunzelte.   
„Habe ich gesagt, du sollst aufhören?“ Gellerts Grinsen wurde noch dreckiger.   
„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns immer noch.“ 

Albus zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn noch einmal. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Gellert diesen Zauber verwendete, und er wusste, wie es enden würde. Er würde ihn solange nicht kommen lassen, bis es weh tat, und irgendwie war Albus froh darüber. Es war zwar auf Dauer keine gute Idee, Schmerzen mit Schmerzen zu betäuben, aber nur dieses eine letzte Mal… Es gab dem Ganzen den passenden Abschluss. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Gellert sich genau deshalb dafür entschieden hatte oder einfach nicht wollte, dass Albus mangels Übung früher kam als geplant, doch im Grunde war es egal. Nach heute spielte es sowieso keine Rolle mehr. 

Noch einen Kuss, zwei, dann riss Gellert sich keuchend los, stemmte sich auf die Knie und warf Albus einen auffordernden Blick zu. Albus wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Die Bewegungen waren nicht neu, alles war wie immer, es gab keine Missverständnisse, es waren keine Worte nötig. Binnen Sekunden hatten sie ihre Gliedmaßen sortiert, Gellert positionierte sich zwischen Albus‘ Beinen und drang langsam in ihn ein.   
Albus‘ riss den Mund auf und keuchte. Es war so lange her und gleichzeitig schien es wie gestern gewesen zu sein… Wie hatte er es nur solange ausgehalten? Und doch… diesmal war etwas anders. 

Gellert ließ sich sehr viel Zeit und beobachtete ihn genauer als sonst, Albus konnte regelrecht sehen, welche Mühe es ihn kostete, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf, das nichts mit seiner Lust zu tun hatte und das er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Fast wünschte er sich, noch einmal zum Denkarium zu greifen, doch er konnte jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Das wäre Folter für sie beide. Also sagte er atemlos:   
„Jetzt bist du rührselig. Hör sofort mit den Samthandschuhen auf.“ 

Gellerts Augen flackerten. Einen Moment lang hatte Albus das Gefühl, dort Verstehen zu erkennen, dann schalt er sich selbst einen Narren und schloss die Augen. Gellert zog sich fast komplett aus ihm zurück, hauchte ihm einen Kuss neben das Ohr und wisperte:   
„Wie du willst, Albus. Es ist dein Hintern.“ Mit einem Stoß war er wieder in ihm, so schnell und heftig bis zum Anschlag, dass Albus schrie. Er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte orientierungslos und blieb an Gellerts atemlosen Grinsen hängen.   
„Das ist besser“, keuchte er und hob die Hände, um sich in Gellerts Rücken zu krallen. 

Sie hielten den Blickkontakt so lange wie möglich, doch schon nach wenigen Stößen war klar, dass sie dabei das Tempo nicht halten konnten. Albus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und beendete diese Blicke, die ihn zu durchleuchten schienen, bis er komplett durchschaut war. Er wollte heute nur noch fühlen, nicht mehr denken. Gellert gluckste und wurde kommentarlos noch etwas schneller, und als sich Albus‘ Hände nicht mehr auf seinem verschwitzten Rücken halten konnten, drückte er sie nach unten auf die Matratze, rechts und links von Albus‘ Kopf, und hielt sie mit den seinen fest. Albus stöhnte. Ja, Gellert wusste immer noch genau, welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte. 

Die Lust schien alles andere zu ersticken, seinen ganzen Körper zu umfassen, wurde mit jedem Stoß drängender, schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen, brachte ihn zum Schreien und krampfte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper zusammen – und dann war da der kleine Ring aus magisch verdichteter Luft, unsichtbar, doch so hart und unerbittlich wie Stahl, und stoppte die Welle so brutal, dass Albus wimmerte.   
Gellert war keuchend auf ihm zusammen gebrochen und er spürte, wie der andere Mann ihm folgte, in ihm pulsierte, langsamer wurde und schließlich regungslos auf ihm liegen blieb. 

Albus ächzte, hob die Hände und schob Gellert vorsichtig ein Stück von ihm herunter, damit er nicht länger seine immer noch pochende Härte einklemmte. Einige Minuten lagen sie still halb aufeinander, halb nebeneinander, nicht wirklich am Kuscheln und dennoch so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich suchend, dann hob Gellert langsam den Kopf und blickte Albus forschend an.   
„War es das, was du wolltest?“ Albus lächelte träge.   
„War? Du bist noch nicht fertig.“ Er fuhr vorsichtig mit einem Finger über eine relativ frische Narbe an Gellerts Hüfte, was dort eine Gänsehaut auslöste.   
„Und was ist mit dir?“ 

Gellerts Grinsen war immer noch so unendlich dreckig, dass es Albus direkt wieder zwischen die Beine schoss.   
„Du kennst mich, Albus.“ Ja, das tat er. Er wusste genau, was Gellert in diesem Moment hören wollte. Eigentlich war das schon lange nicht mehr Albus‘ Motto, war es nie zur Gänze gewesen, doch heute, ein letztes Mal, tat er ihm den Gefallen.   
„Nimm, was du kriegen kannst“, murmelte er und streckte die Hand mit weit gespreizten Fingern aus. Gellerts Finger griffen danach und verflochten sich mit seinen, und er beendete den Satz:   
„Und gib nichts wieder zurück.“ Er beugte sich herunter und küsste Albus hart. 

Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und verengte die Augen.   
„Zeit?“ Albus ließ seinen Zauberstab zu sich schweben und beschwor mit einem wortlosen Tempus eine Uhr aus Lichtpunkten in der Luft.   
„Das Feuer brennt seit eineinhalb Stunden.“ Gellert nahm ihm kommentarlos den Stab aus der Hand und murmelte einen Zauber, den Albus nicht kannte. Sofort schnitt er eine Grimasse, nach einem Moment entspannte er sich jedoch sichtlich.   
„Was war das?“ Gellert zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue und einen Mundwinkel hoch.   
„Wir sind keine Teenager mehr, und ich habe nicht vor, auf die zweite Runde zu verzichten.“ Albus gluckste.   
„Verstehe.“ 

Sie musterten sich noch einen Augenblick lang, dann senkte Gellert den Kopf, küsste Albus kurz auf den Mund, dann auf die Wange, wanderte zu seinem Hals hinab und biss vorsichtig zu.   
Albus sog scharf die Luft zwischen die Zähne. Das war neu. Neu, aber definitiv gut. Er hob wie von selbst eine Hand und hielt Gellerts Kopf mit Nachdruck an Ort und Stelle. Gellert grinste gegen seine Haut, setzte neu an und biss ein Stück weiter unten erneut zu – härter diesmal. Gleichzeitig wanderte eine Hand nach unten und liebkoste sämtliche Haut rund um Albus‘ Hüften, Bauch, Oberschenkel, nur dort, wo er es am meisten wollte, von dort hielt Gellert sich fern. 

Albus seufzte und wand sich, doch Gellert ließ sich nicht erweichen. Er ließ erst von Albus‘ Hals ab, als dort ein ansehnliches Mal prangte, heute rot, morgen vermutlich vom schönsten Violett. Langsam kroch er Richtung Fuß des Bettes, immer mit mindestens einer Hand auf Albus‘ Haut, und zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen, stoppte er und musterte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.   
Albus‘ Herz machte einen Satz. Natürlich. Was hatte er erwartet? Bis auf die Zähne war alles so wie früher, wieso sollte es hier anders sein? Dennoch fiel es ihm so unendlich viel schwerer als damals. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, was Gellert zum Schmunzeln brachte.   
„Komm schon, Albus. Sei kein Spielverderber. Ich dachte, deswegen bist du hier.“ 

Albus schluckte schwer. Ja, deshalb war er hier. Es war trotzdem schwer, obwohl oder gerade weil Gellert ihn so gut kannte. Lippen senkten sich auf seine Hüften, fuhren den Knochen entlang, strichen über den Bauchnabel, küssten die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und ließen doch seine Mitte immer wieder aus, bis er wimmerte.   
„Ein Wort, Albus.“ Eine Zunge stippte in seinen Bauchnabel, und Albus gab auf. Er hatte seinen Stolz immerhin schon in dem Moment begraben, in dem er diese Hütte ausgewählt hatte, wohlwissend, dass Gellert kommen würde.   
„Bitte“, wisperte er. 

Er hätte am liebsten in Gellerts grinsendes Gesicht geschlagen, gleichzeitig war es das schönste, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Auch das war nichts Neues.   
„War das so schwer?“, schnurrte Gellert, senkte den Kopf und nahm Albus mit einer fließenden Bewegung in den Mund, so schnell und so tief, dass Albus nichts anderes tun konnte als stöhnen. Gut, so kam er immerhin um die Antwort herum. 

Unwillkürlich griff er mit beiden Händen nach Gellerts Kopf und hielt ihn für einen Moment an Ort und Stelle, bis Gellert würgte. Sie waren minimal aus der Übung, mussten ihren Rhythmus erst wiederfinden, doch es ging schnell, die Körpersprache des anderen war ihnen immer noch so sehr vertraut. Gellert überließ Albus die Führung, hielt still, ließ ihn nach oben stoßen, drückte ihn nur dann kurz nach unten zum Luft holen, wenn es zu tief war. Doch nach dem überschwänglichen Anfang passierte das kaum noch. 

Albus keuchte und stieß und bewunderte nicht zum ersten Mal, wie gut Gellert damit zurechtkam – sie hatten es zu Beginn auch anders herum versucht, doch Albus‘ Würgereiz war einfach zu stark gewesen. Keiner der beiden hatte das großartig bedauert. Sie hatten immer genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, Spaß zu haben. Es wäre utopisch gewesen, wenn alles funktioniert hätte. Albus schloss die Augen und verbannte alle störenden Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes. Nicht jetzt. 

Die Lust staute sich wieder auf, ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln und schwarze Punkte vor seinem Gesicht tanzen, er spürte mit jedem Stoß den Punkt näher rücken, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab – und dann hielt Gellert seine Hüften mit beiden Händen fest, drückte ihn in die Matratze und gab selbst das Tempo vor, nahm ihn tiefer als zuvor in den Mund, schluckte. 

Und wieder brandete die Lust auf, schlug über Albus zusammen und doch brachte sie keine Erlösung, wurde wieder von dem Ring im letzten Augenblick zurückgehalten. Gellert ließ nicht von ihm ab, saugte weiter an dem empfindlichen Fleisch, solange bis Albus wimmerte und ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.   
„Bitte, Gellert“, keuchte er. Lust kippte zu Schmerz, es war alles viel zu viel, er brauchte es, er musste das hier beenden, das war Folter – Gellert ließ von ihm ab und grinste.   
„Hol dir, was du brauchst.“ 

Albus atmete tief durch, als Gellert von ihm herunterrollte, neben ihm liegen blieb und ihn intensiv musterte. Bitte sagen war eine Überwindung gewesen. Genauso war es das hier. Gellert hatte immer gerne mit Albus‘ Grenzen gespielt. Er hatte immer gewusst, wie weit er Albus treiben konnte und hatte es bewusst ausgereizt, manchmal bis zur Grenze, manchmal etwas weiter. Und Albus hatte immer dasselbe getan – er war Gellert gefolgt. 

Manchmal war es zu viel gewesen, doch er war nie allein gelassen worden, so manipulativ Gellert auch sein konnte. Das hier war zu Beginn eine von Albus‘ Grenzen gewesen, er war nie derjenige gewesen, der von sich aus im Bett die Initiative ergriff. Je länger sie zusammen gewesen waren, desto leichter war es geworden, doch das war lange her. Theoretisch also nichts Neues, aber mit so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen durchaus… eine Herausforderung.   
Albus‘ Herz pochte heftig. Er war nicht überrascht. Natürlich musste es auf so etwas hinauslaufen. Gellert hatte eine zeit lang quasi dafür gelebt, Albus so weit zu treiben, bis er einen Schritt weiter ging, als er eigentlich geplant hatte. Es war berauschend gewesen – für sie beide. Und er wusste, dass er diesen Schritt auch jetzt machen musste, wollte er den vermaledeiten Ring vor Ablauf der Zeit loswerden. 

Er ließ zu, dass Gellert ihn mit Blicken traktierte, erwiderte die Musterung, nahm den nackten, erregten Körper vor sich noch einmal ganz bewusst wahr. Nein, Gellert war wie er selbst keine 18 mehr, doch das tat seiner Attraktivität absolut keinen Abbruch. Eher im Gegenteil. Er rutschte zu ihm hinüber und fuhr nun auch auf Brust und Bauch alle neuen Narben nach. Ja, Gellert musste viel gesehen und durchgemacht haben in den letzten Jahren. Nicht einmal Krieg, wobei der Weltkrieg an ihnen beiden trotz Geheimhaltung nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war. Viele der Narben sahen aus wie von Messern, Stacheln oder Klauen. Also Muggel und Tierwesen. Beinahe wünschte er sich, sie hätten die Zeit gehabt, dass Gellert davon hätte erzählen können. Beinahe. 

Er schluckte und zwang seine Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, ließ seinen Blick ein wenig zu offensichtlich auf Gellerts Mitte ruhen, ohne ihn anzufassen, widmete sich dann wieder den Narben auf der Brust, küsste seinen Hals. Gellert streckte sich wie eine Katze und seufzte ganz offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Albus musste unwillkürlich lächeln. 

Diese Momente waren schon immer selten gewesen. Gellert liebte es, selbst die Kontrolle zu behalten, während er jemand anderen dazu brachte, dessen eigene Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er ließ nur sehr selten zu, dass jemand anders die Oberhand über ihn hatte. Albus war, soweit er wusste, die einzige Ausnahme. Sicher war das mit dem Blutpakt relativ, weil er nicht wirklich mit Folgen rechnen musste, doch Albus nahm es trotzdem nicht als selbstverständlich. Soweit Gellert vertrauen konnte, soweit vertraute er Albus in diesem Augenblick. Und das, mehr als alles andere, gab Albus die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, um die Initiative zu ergreifen. 

Wie Gellert da so unter ihm lag, die Augen halb geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, kam ihm ein übermütiger Gedanke. Es war etwas, was er früher nie getan hätte, doch heute war sowieso das letzte Mal. Da konnte er auch etwas Neues ausprobieren. Er rief lautlos seinen Zauberstab zu sich, schwang ihn ebenso lautlos – und Gellert riss die Augen auf, als seine Hand- und Fußgelenke magisch beschwert in die Kissen drückten, die Beine ausgestreckt, die Hände hoch über dem Kopf. 

„Albus, was-“ Mit pochendem Herzen unterbrach Albus ihn.   
„Blutpakt. Ich kann dir noch nicht schaden. In Ordnung?“ Gellerts Miene wechselte von Überraschung, vielleicht sogar Schock über den plötzlichen Kontrollverlust, zu leiser Anerkennung und etwas, was Albus lieber nicht zu genau benennen wollte, bis hin zu seinem absolut verruchten Grinsen, das er so liebte.   
„Albus, ich bin… beeindruckt. Ich gehöre ganz dir.“ 

Albus erwiderte das Grinsen selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte, und beugte sich zu einem harten Kuss hinunter, um den Moment zu überspielen. Seine Hände wanderten jetzt zielsicherer über Gellerts Körper, streiften immer wieder seine Mitte, lieferten aber niemals genug Druck, als dass es wirklich befriedigend gewesen wäre. Er löste ihre Lippen voneinander und küsste Gellerts Hals, saugte sich fest. Er traute sich nicht, seinerseits Zähne einzusetzen, doch er wusste, dass er durchaus auch violett schillernde Male hinbekam, wenn er so weiter machte. 

Gellert, der meistens der leisere von ihnen beiden gewesen war, schien es nach der anfänglichen Überraschung sichtlich zu genießen, dass er gerade nichts anderes tun konnte als zu stöhnen. Albus‘ Herz machte bei jedem Geräusch einen Satz. Während er alles daran setzte, Gellert nun seinerseits zu reizen, bis er die Geduld verlor, wurde das Herzklopfen zu dem überwältigenden Gefühl der Macht, einen Mann mit bloßen Händen zu einem schwitzenden, sich windenden und stöhnenden Etwas zu machen. Es war ein Gefühl, vor dem er Angst hatte und das er normalerweise um jeden Preis vermied, doch in dieser Situation, in dieser Konstellation, gab es nichts berauschenderes.   
Der Blutpakt war tatsächlich Absicherung in beide Richtungen. Er musste sich nicht selbst vertrauen. Der Pakt würde verhindern, dass er zu weit ging. 

Lose legte sich Albus‘ Hand um Gellerts Härte, fuhr ohne Druck daran auf und ab, die zweite hielt seine Hüfte mit Gewalt unten, als er nach oben stoßen wollte. Gellert wimmerte, und der Laut schoss Albus direkt in die Lenden.   
„Albus…“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe, schwang hinter seinem Rücken den Zauberstab, um sich selbst noch einmal vorzubereiten, und beugte sich über Gellert.   
„Ja?“ Er war überrascht von sich selbst, etwas, was sich auch auf Gellerts Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Gellert schnalzte mit der Zunge.   
„Du weißt, dass das nicht fair ist.“ Albus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.   
„Was ist nicht fair?“ Gellerts Blick schwankte eindeutig zwischen Lust, Empörung und Faszination, eine Kombination, die er noch nie gesehen hatte – damals hätte er alles getan, um diese Faszination zu sehen. Heute verknotete ihm der Anblick eher die Eingeweide, doch er war zu benebelt, um sich darum zu kümmern. Trauern konnte er später. 

„Verwendest du jetzt meine eigenen Worte gegen mich, Albus?“ Albus schmunzelte.   
„Vielleicht.“ Er schwang ein Bein über Gellerts Körper und blieb über ihn gekniet, achtete mit Bedacht darauf, noch nicht zu viel Körperkontakt zuzulassen.   
„Du weißt, was ich hören will, Gellert.“ Ja, das war definitiv Faszination dort in seinem Blick, Faszination, Lust und wieder etwas tiefer gehenderes, was Albus ignorierte, sobald er es bemerkte. 

„Du wärst absolut furchterregend, wenn du es zulassen würdest“, schnurrte Gellert. Albus schluckte.   
„Und genau deshalb lasse ich es nicht zu“, gab er ernst zurück. Gellert schien eine Hand heben zu wollen, doch Albus machte keine Anstalten, den Zauber zu lösen. Im Gegenteil, der Anblick gab ihm noch einmal einen Kick und ließ ihn schwerer atmen. Gellert grinste, als er das bemerkte.   
„Dann lass es hier zu. Blutpakt. Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch.“ 

Albus küsste ihn erneut so hart, dass ihre Zähne gegeneinander krachten, damit er nichts Dummes sagte. Er war wirklich drauf und dran gewesen. Es hatte ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen. Drei Worte, die jeden Blick in einen Spiegel unmöglich gemacht hätten. Damals wäre es vielleicht möglich gewesen. Jetzt hätte es mehr kaputt gemacht. Himmel, auch damals! Alles zwischen ihnen ging kaputt! Er keuchte und riss sich los. 

„Sag es“, knurrte er und biss Gellert in die Unterlippe. Er stöhnte laut unter ihm und wölbte seinen Körper nach oben, versuchte ohne großen Erfolg, sich an Albus zu reiben.   
„Ich bettle nicht“, entgegnete er ebenso atemlos. Albus lachte leicht hysterisch.   
„Dann befiehl es mir. Komm schon.“ Gellert stimmte in das atemlose Lachen ein und musterte Albus benebelt, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.   
„Nimm mich“, wisperte er gegen Albus‘ Lippen. „Bring es zu Ende.“ 

Albus gehorchte ohne weiteres Zögern. Es hatte inzwischen wirklich weh getan, sich weiter von Gellert fern zu halten, aber das hatte sein müssen. Ein einziges Mal, ein erstes und ein letztes Mal hatte er ebenfalls eine Grenze austesten müssen. Er hatte sich all die Jahre gefragt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, hatte sich insgeheim immer dafür gescholten, es nie ausprobiert zu haben, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen, weshalb er heute nachgegeben hatte. 

Er ließ sich langsam auf Gellerts Härte nieder, den Blick immer auf seinem Gesicht. Er wollte jedes kleine Detail sehen. Gellerts Mund öffnete sich lautlos immer weiter, seine Augenlider flatterten. Albus seufzte leise auf, als er sich komplett in diesem Anblick verlor. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der überreizt beim ersten Stoß den Kopf in den Nacken warf und den Blickkontakt abbrach. Es war unendlich faszinierend und stachelte seine Lust weiter an, auch hier zu sehen, welche Wirkung er auf Gellert hatte. 

Er genoss für einen Moment das simple Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu sein, selbst zu steuern, wie tief, dann hob Gellert den Kopf und grinste herausfordernd.   
„Wie war das mit den Samthandschuhen?“ Albus schnaubte, schlug ihm leicht mit der Handfläche auf den Hüftknochen, dann erhob er sich wieder ein Stück auf die Knie, bevor er sich wieder hinab sinken ließ und die Hüften rollte. Gellerts Hüfte kam ihm entgegen, und auch hier fanden sie nach den ersten Stößen sehr schnell wieder zu ihrem alten Rhythmus. 

Gellert machte es sichtlich zu schaffen, seine Hände nicht benutzen zu können, er bäumte sich regelrecht unter Albus auf und zitterte und stöhnte lauter, als Albus es bisher von ihm gehört hatte. Auch wenn er irgendwo den letzten Rest eines schlechten Gewissens hatte, verschwand das sehr schnell in dem Rausch aus pochendem Blut, wallender Hitze und köstlicher Reibung, und auch Gellert schien es doch deutlich mehr anzustacheln als zu stören.   
Albus zog das Tempo an, trieb Gellert bis an die Grenze und stoppte dann kurz vor der Erlösung. 

Gellert fluchte und lachte.   
„Das… Albus!“ Albus keuchte und versuchte, so wenig zittrig wie möglich zu klingen.   
„Ring.“ Gellert zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Fesseln.“ Albus ließ seinen Zauberstab in Gellerts Hand schweben. Gellert schnippte, und der Druck ließ nach und verwandelte sich in pure Erleichterung, trieb ihn ein ganzes Stück in die Höhe, obwohl er sich gerade nicht bewegte. Ein Schnipsen seinerseits, und Gellert war frei. 

Sein Lächeln war das eines Raubtieres und ließ Albus schaudern. Einen Augenblick streckte er sich, entspannte die überanstrengten, krampfenden Muskeln, dann schnellte er vor wie eine Schlange, griff Albus‘ Hüfte mit beiden Händen, hielt ihn fest und stellte die Beine auf, sodass seine Knie in die Höhe ragten. Einen Moment später schoss seine Hüfte nach oben und die Hände zogen Albus hinunter und Merlin, war das tief. 

Albus stöhnte laut auf. Er blinzelte und suchte Gellerts Blick. Da war Hunger, Lust und Gier, aber auch Ernst und… nun, das, was Albus nicht sehen wollte. Er schluckte und wusste, dass er nicht anders aussehen dürfte. Ein leises und fast schüchternes Lächeln schlich sich in Gellerts Mundwinkel, untypisch, selten, und doch so leuchtend, dass es Albus‘ Herz zum Stolpern brachte. Ohne es irgendwie steuern zu können, erwiderte er es. Einen langen, stillen Augenblick sahen die beiden sich einfach nur an, legten alles in die Blicke, was sie niemals aussprechen würden. 

Dann wurde Gellerts Lächeln wieder zu seinem verruchten Grinsen, er zwinkerte und begann seinen Teil eines harten, schnellen Rhythmus‘. Albus folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.   
Es dauerte nicht lang. Sie waren beide schon so überreizt, dass die Lust sie nach wenigen Minuten überrollte. Ihre Stöße wurden unregelmäßiger und fahriger, Gellert packte Albus fester, um den Winkel zu ändern, und im nächsten Moment keuchte Albus atemlos auf, Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen und er ließ los.   
Die Lust schlug über ihm zusammen, er schien zu fallen und zu fliegen, immer schneller, immer höher, alles drehte sich und krampfte sich zusammen. Gellert japste und folgte ihm direkt über die Klippe, pumpte sich tief in ihn, ließ zitternd von seinen Hüften ab. 

Albus sackte auf Gellert zusammen, er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er auf Gellerts Bauch gekommen war. Gellert seufzte müde und schlang einen losen Arm um Albus‘ Taille – auch das war etwas, womit Albus nicht mehr gerechnet hatte.   
Er rührte sich nicht und sagte nichts, aus Angst, diesen Moment der Eintracht zu ruinieren. Gellerts Herz pochte unter seiner Wange, viel zu schnell und doch genau richtig. Für einige wunderbare Minuten herrschte Frieden. Keiner der beiden machte Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, fast, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, wenn sie sich nur nicht rührten. 

Doch schließlich zog sich etwas in Albus‘ Brust zusammen und schmerzte, und auch Gellert wand sich unbehaglich unter Albus. Sie tauschten einen Blick.   
„Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen“, murmelte Gellert, doch seine aufgesetzt neutrale Stimme schwankte. Albus schluckte, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Ein letztes Mal huschte das freche Grinsen über Gellerts Gesicht.   
„Wag es ja nicht zu weinen, Albus.“ Albus schnaubte, doch die Antwort klang selbst in seinen Ohren hohl.   
„Den Gefallen werde ich dir bestimmt nicht tun.“ 

Sie erhoben sich gleichzeitig, Albus sprach einen Reinigungszauber, und Gellert schwang nun das erste Mal heute den Elderstab. Ihre Kleidung flog vom Boden und legten sich flatternd wieder um ihre bloßen Körper. Diesmal protestierte Albus nicht – es war deutlich einfacher, als sich selbst von Hand anziehen zu müssen, immer unter Gellerts viel zu intensivem Blick.   
Morgana, er wusste, dass der Kerl ihn bis übermorgen hexen würde, sobald das Brennen nachgelassen hatte. Ganz egal, was er vielleicht für ihn empfinden mochte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, doch er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Er würde nicht vor Gellert weinen. Es war besser so. 

Albus schluckte wieder, holte tief Luft und trat vor das Denkarium. Die Erinnerungen schossen so schnell an ihre Plätze zurück, als ob sie nie weg gewesen wären, und mit einem Mal war sich Vorsatz, nicht zu weinen, deutlich schwieriger umzusetzen. Seine Augen brannten. Mit einem Schnippen des Handgelenks war das Denkarium verschwunden, und er musste sich zwingen, wieder zu Gellert aufzublicken. Der musterte ihn intensiv, ernst und wirkte ebenfalls traurig, auch wenn Albus sich nicht sicher war, wie viel davon echt war.   
„Willst du dabei sein?“, fragte er leise. Albus schnitt eine Grimasse.   
„Ich werde es sicherlich bereuen, aber… ja. Hast du so etwas schon einmal erlebt?“ Gellert schüttelte den Kopf und ein Abklatsch ihrer früheren Begeisterung und Neugierde, wann immer sie etwas Neues ausprobierten, erschien auf seinen Zügen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er nach Albus‘ Hand greifen, wie früher, wenn er ihn hinter sich hergezerrt hatte, weil er ihm etwas hatte zeigen wollen, doch es blieb bei einem Zucken. 

Sie steckten die Zauberstäbe ein und gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Das Amulett schwebte immer noch inmitten der schwarzmagischen Flammen. Das Silber schillerte in flüssigen Tropfen, und die Glaskugel, in der die Blutstropfen eingeschlossen waren, knackte und bekam immer mehr Risse. Es knisterte und kleine Blitze zuckten und knallten, immer wenn einer der Zauber auf dem Amulett gebrochen wurde.   
Ein besonders großer Blitz ließ Gellert schwanken und Albus in die Knie brechen. Er keuchte und hielt sich die Brust. Verdammt. Das tat weh. 

„Sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee war?“, fragte Gellert mit betont neutraler Stimme und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Albus wusste, dass jede weitere Berührung zwischen ihnen den Abschied nur schwerer machen würde, doch er konnte nicht anders, als zuzugreifen. Gellert zog ihn so mühelos auf die Beine, als wöge er nichts, ließ seine Hand allerdings nicht los. Albus machte seinerseits ebenfalls keine Anstalten, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen.   
Und so standen sie sich gegenüber, Hand in Hand, Auge in Auge, und hielten sich gegenseitig auf den Beinen, während die Magie schreiend und beißend aus ihrem Blut verschwand. 

Schließlich brach die Glaskugel und ihre Blutstropfen fielen in die kreischenden Flammen. Gellert umfasste Albus‘ Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sagte ernst:   
„Es war mir eine Ehre.“ Er lächelte schief. „Ich hoffe doch, du lieferst mir einen guten Kampf, wenn wir uns wieder sehen.“ 

Albus hätte schreien können. Stattdessen packte er Gellerts Gesicht ebenso mit beiden Händen und zog ihn für einen letzten Kuss zu sich heran. Schon als sich ihre Lippen trafen, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Jede Sekunde dieses Kusses grub sich so tief ein, dass er sich sicher war, die Erinnerung niemals wieder loszuwerden. Dieser Moment würde ihn noch in vielen Jahren verfolgen. Dennoch war es das einzige, was sich richtig anfühlte, das einzige, was ihrem Abschied gerecht wurde. 

Die Stiche in seinem Herzen wurden lauter und ließen ihn in den Kuss wimmern. Gellert blieb stumm, zitterte allerdings, und sie gingen schließlich beide in einem Knoten aus Armen und Beinen in die Knie, im Moment noch nicht in der Lage, sich wieder loszulassen. Albus keuchte und vergrub seinen Kopf einen wunderbaren letzten Moment an Gellerts Schulter. 

Dann knallte es laut hinter ihm und die Flammen brüllten. 

Albus und Gellert stoben auseinander, sprangen auf die Beine und hatten beide in Sekundenbruchteilen die Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Sie riefen den Gegenzauber im Chor, und das außer Kontrolle geratene schwarzmagische Feuer wurde augenblicklich erstickt. Zurück blieb… nichts. 

Albus schnappte nach Luft. Die Schmerzen hatten aufgehört. Sofort ruckte sein Blick zu Gellert – und er wünschte sich, es gelassen zu haben.   
Lose mit dem Elderstab in der Hand spielend, musterte Gellert ihn, als wäre er das Raubtier und Albus die Beute – aber nicht mehr im romantischen Sinn. Langsam, sehr langsam, aber doch unaufhaltsam, schwenkte der Elderstab zu ihm herum. 

Er schluckte und tat dann, was er von Anfang an geplant hatte. Ein ungesagter Portus, ein Griff in die Manteltasche, und das zum Portschlüssel umgewandelte Muggelfeuerzeug riss ihn davon. Die Welt drehte sich, quetschte seine Eingeweide zusammen und spuckte ihn schließlich so unsanft wieder aus, dass er auf allen Vieren landete. 

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen, sondern ließ sich wenig elegant auf den Boden plumpsen, rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte blicklos an die Decke seines Büros, ohne etwas zu sehen. Er spürte Gellert noch mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, er sah sein Grinsen so klar vor sich, als würde er direkt vor ihm stehen, er roch sogar noch nach Gellert.   
Er musste wahnsinnig gewesen sein, das für eine gute Idee zu halten. Sämtliche Wunden waren wieder aufgerissen worden, und doch hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so komplett gefühlt. War es das wert gewesen? 

Das Lachen und die Tränen kamen gleichzeitig.


End file.
